Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved anti-paralleling apparatus for high-voltage switchgear and, more particularly, to improved apparatus for preventing the simultaneous closure of two switches within high-voltage switchgear, which apparatus is simple and inexpensive to fabricate and associate with the switches, and exhibits improved operation.